Sans titre pour l'instant
by Marth Perfect Prince
Summary: Deux garçons sont perdus dans une immense forêt, sans un sou, morts de faim, mais trouvent d'étranges champignons qu'ils n'ont jamais vus, n'ayant vraiment rien à perdre ils les mangent.


Titre : Sans tire pour l'instant ; mais j'y réfléchit, j'y réfléchit

Auteur : OracleCrawford

Genre : Fantasy...euh...ben..rien d'autre pour l'instant..

Note : Ben...c'est ma première fic sur Beyblade ; je n'ai jamais vu la série, mais de toutes façons, ca n'a aucun rapport avec

Nous sommes dans un monde fantastique et inventé, avec de la magie et tout ça XD

Chapitre 1 : Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour avoir le ventre rempli

Deux jeunes garçons marchaient dans la forêt depuis pratiquement trois jours.

Le premier était blond et avait les yeux azur, il portait une robe de sorcier noire à manches longues tout juste à sa taille.

Le deuxième était un peu plus grand que l'autre, ses yeux les cheveux d'un bleu foncé, couleur quelque peu anormale je dois dire..enfin, une armure protégeait sa poitrine, il portait un casque qui ne laissait paraître que son visage, une grande mèche de ses cheveux entre ses yeux et derrière, on en voyait aussi un bout qu'un élastique joignaient ensemble.

Tous deux portaient un sac et avaient la mine déconfite, c'est sur leurs armes : une épée longue et un baton, qu'ils s'appuyaient pour marcher.

...J'ai faim...je meurs de faim... murmurra le plus grand avant de se retourner en les sourcils froncés vers son ami...fait apparaître de la nourriture, t'es un magicien non ?

...Je suis trop faible pour faire ça...Tyson..accroche toi, normalement le village n'est plus très loin, on sera bien làbas... répondit l'autre qui avait tout aussi faim

Accroche toi, accroche toi..Aah ! Tu me répète ça depuis qu'on est entrés dans cette stupide forêt ! s'écria le guerrier en appuyant ses mains sur son ventre qui ne cessait de réclamer à manger

Oui mais là je suis certain... assura le plus petit

..Ca aussi tu le répète depuis longtemps...j'ai faim...je veux mangeeeeer...Bwarf tout ça c'est ta faute Max ! finit-il par hurler le pointant du doigt

Quoi ? s'indigna le dit fautif

T'as très bien compris ! répondit l'autre en croisant les bras

...A-alors ça c'est trop fort...il nous arrive un problème et c'est ma faute ! Bien entendu !

Bah hé ! Qui est-ce qui nous a fait entrer !

T'étais loin d'être contre je te rappelle..et puis on avait pas trop le choix, si on l'avait pas fait, on se seraient surement fait prendre.

Son camarade et lui avaient eu quelques problèmes dans la ville où ils s'étaient arrêtés...En effet, ils avaient perdu tout leur argent en jouant et s'étaient endettés, n'ayant rien, ils s'enfuirent et maintenant étaient recherchés.

Bon..on aurait peut être pas du faire ça.. reprit-il ..c'était pas une très bonne idée, mais il le fallait pour avoir de l'argent...ca a pas marché m'enfin maintenant...mais tu es aussi fautif que moi Tyson, alors arrête de mettre tout sur mon dos !

...Excuse moi Max...mais vraiment, je meurs de faim, eh ! C'est pas ma faute ! s'excusa Tyson qui d'un coup se ramolit

T'inquiète, je comprend moi aussi je m'énerve pour rien...c'est pas grave, aller, reprenons la route, nous y sommes presque. sourit le blondinet

Moui... aquieca son ami peu convaincu

Et ils reprirent dans un élan un peu plus énergique, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Tyson, n'en pouvant plus, bascula en arrière

...cette fois...c'est la...( il ouvrit grand les yeux ) ..des champignons !

Max porta son attention du côté indiqué par les yeux du guerrier, il y avait effectivement de jolis petits champignons bleu et vert.

Le jeune homme a terre se traîna le plus vite qu'il put jusqu'aux champignons et commenca à les ceuillirs

Max ! Fait un feu ! On va les manger, en plus y en a plein... finit-il en bavant un peu

T..Tyson...rien qu'a voir leur couleur..c-ca a pas l'air très bon hein...

Mais si ! C'est juste une feinte pour que personne en mange !

..Mais...s'ils sont pas bons... dit doucement le magicien

Tant pis ! Si on mange pas maintenant on est morts, le résultat sera le même, c'est tout et puis au moins, on aurait le ventre rempli !

..Euh...euh...( il soupira ) ..hm...de toutes façons...

Sur cette phrase non achevée, le garçon aux yeux azurs prit de petites branches ainsi que des brindilles pour faire du feu, puis il sortit une petite marmite du sac qu'il portait.

..Par contre, on a pas d'accompagnement, ni d'eau pour faire cuir...

On s'en fiche je te dis, ca cuira quand même ! dit Tyson en balançant dans la marmite le gros paquet de champignons qu'il avait ramassés, mais pour bien parfumer ils ajoutèrent quand même differentes herbes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout ( d'ailleur vv ).

Quelques instants plus tard, Tyson jugeant le tout assez cuits, prit la marmite, la posa à ses côté sur le sol, prit d'une main hésitante deux champignons qui n'étaient pas trop chauds à son grand soulagement, il prit aussi l'herbe qui les accompaganient et entoura les champignons avec puis il en donna un à Max

Hmm, ca sens boooon ,bava Tyson, Aller, on goûte !

Ce qu'il firent donc, chacun croqua dans son petit champignon bleu et vert

Hmm...c'est pas mauvais..qu'en dis tu Tyson ?

Le guerrier ne répondit, trop occupé a prendre le plus de champignons qu'il pouvait.

Eh ! Laisse-moi en !

Le magicien se précipita lui aussi sur la marmite et tous deux, ils en mangèrent le plus qu'ils purent et s'engloutirent la marmite en moins de cinq minutes.

Ah ca va beaucoup mieux ! s'exclama Tyson en caressant son ventre, puis il se leva et commenca à s'exciter tout seul pendant que Max finissait de ranger ses affaires.

Voilà qui est fait sourit-il en reprenant son sac rempli sur le dos et sa canne en main.

Allons-y maintenant ! dit Tyson énergiquement

Donc après cette longue halte, il reprirent à nouveau leur chemin

..T-Tyson... appela Max d'une petite voix ...j'ai...j'ai mal...partout...

Les deux garçons étaient à terre, sur le dos, ils avaient du mal à distinguer le vert des feuilles des arbres avec le marron des branches ou encore du bleu du ciel.

..Je..crois qu'ils étaient pas comestibles... continua le blond

..J-j'ai re..marqué merci... dit l'autre sur le même ton ironiquement

...qu'est-ce qu'on fait..?...

...Je..aïe..je sais pas...eh..je suis fatigué...

Hm...moi aussi

..et je peux plus bouger...

..moi aussi...

C'est pire que...quand on mourrait..de faim

..oui...bravo

..oh, c'est bon..

..Max...?...

..Oh...

Le guerrier laissa ses lourdes paupières se fermer et s'évanouit à son tour.

Max ouvrit doucement les yeux, il se les frotta; la première chose qu'il vit était du tissu..de la soie, il était apparement allongé dans un lit à baldaquins.

Le blond observa les alentours...Des murs, des meubles, des tableaux qui devaient valoir très cher...il avait du se faire trouver pas un gros richard.

Il s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur son front.

..Hm...Tyson, t'es l... (il cligna des yeux) ..hein..?...ah ma..eh ! ma...ma voix elle...elle a changé j'ai..ah j'ai une..! Ah j'ai une voix de fille !

Effectivement, il avait une petite voix, douce, faible et assez aigue, il baissa la tête et faillit mourir. Le garçon lâcha un petit cri et se leva, il avait même un corps de fille..

Et dis donc, on avait été généreux... Oui mais il devait rêver...mais oui, c'était ça, un rêve !

Il se pinca donc le bras, aller Max, réveille toi, c'est pas le moment de râver d'un truc comme ça.

Aïeuh ! ...gulp...c-c'es...c-c..c-c'e-c-c'est pas un..c'est pas un rêve...argh...c'est...c'est pas les champignons quand même ?..ca se peut pas

C'est impossible !

...Q-quoique...ils étaient bizarres quand même...mais...oui..avec les herbes ! ...Moi et Tyson on aurait pu faire une sorte de mixture qui changerait le corps de quelqu'un en celui du sexe opposé...ou tout simplement qui change en femme...oh mais quels idiots ! Y a pas à dire, on est vraiment des imbélices chanceux...Mais...mais c'est incroyable quand même...faudra que j'étudie ça moi, ca pourrait être interessant et en plus, plus de problèmes de dettes pour l'instant...

Il sentit un léger courant d'air caresser ses jambes et frissona, il ne portait qu'un pyjama rose, en haut débardeur et bas s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres en dessous de ses fesses, les éxtrémités du vêtement étaient en dentelle.

Bah d'accord, c'est qui le cinglé qui m'a habillé comme ça ? s'écria t-il en pensée ...Bon, faut que je trouve Tyson et qu'on parte d'ici..

Ah, vous êtes réveillée ! s'exclama une voix d'homme derrière lui, Max se raidit, avala difficilement sa salive et se retourna doucement.

A suivre..

Voilà...ben..déjà, merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire ce chapitre

J'espère que vous avez aimé

Si c'est le cas, je vous remercirez grandement de laissez une petite review, et puis comme ça, je saurais si je dois continuer ou non )

Voilà voilà, merci à tous et à toutes


End file.
